Uncharted: Eye of Indra
Uncharted: Eye of Indra is a motion comic set before the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. It was released on the PlayStation Store in four episodes, the first one being free while the last three costing US $0.99 each. Development On October 13, 2009, Neil Druckmann, co-lead game designer for Naughty Dog and the writer of the motion comics, announced that Naughty Dog will be releasing a motion comic that will be a prequel to the events of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, with characters from both Drake's Fortune and ''Among Thieves'' returning, along with their voice actors. The motion comic was in development for a year before its release. Each episode is roughly five minutes long. The first episode was available for free, while the other three can be purchased separately for US $0.99, while a bundle with all four plus additional multiplayer skins for Uncharted 2 for around $2.50. Although claimed, no characters from Among Thieves appear in the comic. The comics were penciled by Marco Castiello, who has worked on Witchblade, and then broken up and animated by Sony. The comics feature movement, voice work, particle effects, and more. The story follows Nathan Drake's escapades a few weeks before embarking on his journey to recover the coffin of Sir Francis Drake, the story of which features in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Nathan is in need of money to fund the expedition, and takes up an offer to find a treasured amulet; known as the Eye of Indra for an American crimelord living in Indonesia named Daniel Pinkerton. But his quest takes a wrong turn when Nathan decides he wants the amulet for himself. Eddy Raja, from Drake's Fortune along with his sister, Rika Raja, a new character appear alongside Nathan. Episode 1 was released on October 22, 2009; Episode 2 was released on November 22, 2009; and Episode 3 and 4 were released on December 4, 2009. Episodes Episode 1 The prequel opens with the interrogation and torture of Nathan Drake, who is being beaten by Daniel Pinkerton, an American crimelord living in Indonesia, to reveal information. As Nathan is tortured, he jokes with Pinkerton and refuses to tell him anything. A flashback reveals that Pinkerton had hired Nathan to find the Eye of Indra, a prized artifact of great value, and the main entry to the Three Treasures of Indra. After having a fallout with his previous finder, he employs Nathan, who agrees to track down the treasure in return for a handsome sum of money. While investigating the files handed to him, Nathan is harrased by a couple of petty thugs and gets into a scrap. It is broken up by a woman named Rika, owner of the bar they are in. Nathan offers to pay for the furniture he broke in return for some help translating the documents. Later, in Rika's bedroom, the pair are stunned to discover that the Eye is hidden within the other treasures of Indra, which is locked in Pinkerton's safe. Nathan does not tell Pinkerton of this discovery, instead opting to steal it from him. Episode 2 As with the previous epsode, this also begins with Pinkerton's interrogation of Nathan Drake. Water is poured over Nathan's head, who is still refusing to break. Pinkerton threatens to step the torture up a notch by electrifying him. Flashing back again, we see that Nathan has slept with Rika. Nathan expresses his concerns about Rika helping him take the amulet from Pinkerton. But Rika reveals she has told someone already. As they argue, two pirates burst through the door brandishing guns. Nathan fails in reaching for his own gun, and is forced into another fight. Both he and Rika are taken hostage, but Rika is freed when Eddy Raja, one of Nathan's past rivals, enters the room. Both are confused as to how they have met up again, but it's revealed that Eddy is Rika's brother, whom she had told about the job. Assesing that Nathan has slept with his sister, he says that it will be the last stunt Nathan will pull. Rika apologizes for telling Eddy without consluting Nathan first and asks he they know each other. Nathan tells how Eddy planned to dick Nathan over on a past job, but Nathan had "beat him to the punch." Back to the present, we see that Eddy has also been captured, and is tied back to back with Nathan. Eddy announces that he will kill Nathan himself if he tells Pinkerton anything, before shouting his signature phrase; "No one, and I mean no one, messes with Eddy Raja!" Episode 3 This episode picks up after the fight in Rika's bedroom beforehand. Eddy has calmed down, and has reluctantly agreed to work with Nathan, but does not trust him. Again to the interrogation, Eddy suggests to Pinkerton that they have an accomplice outside. One hour before being caught, Eddy and Nathan persuade Rika to stay behind and cover them. To create a distraction, Eddy blows up Pinkerton's cars, and they both sneak into the mansion. Back to the present, Pinkerton knows about Rika, and has already had her captured. He orders his guards to bring her in, and continues that unless they are expecting someone else, Eddy and Nathan would be wise to come clean about the amulet. Episode 4 The final episode picks up where the previous episode left off. Pinkerton is threatening to shock Rika unless Nathan reveals the location of the Eye. Nathan seems to break, and tells him that the Eye is in the safe. Pinkerton is skeptical at first, but realizes that is the reason Nathan and Eddy are at his manor to begin with. A flashback occurs one hour prior, Nathan and Eddy are in a gunfight with Pinkerton's guards. After battling their way through to the office and barracading thmselves inside, Eddy plants an explosive on the safe. Unfortunatley, the detonator is broken, and all the others were used on the cars. As both bicker about the situation, Rika informs Nathan via wakie-talkie that Pinkerton and more of his goons are headed his way. Returning to the interrogation, Pinkerton proceeds to break open the Indra artifacts to obtain the Eye. As he inspects it, Rika bites down on the guard holding her hostage, and is thrown into a desk. Pinkerton tells Rika that he is truly sorry that she was caught up in the affair, Rika hits back that he should be, before revealing a concealed handgun and shooting Pinkerton and his guards. The guards are killed, but Pinkerton still clings to life. Nathan and Eddy say to themselves that they cannot believe their plan worked, a dying Pinkerton grabs Nathan as he lowers to pick up the Eye and furiously asks if he planned this. Nathan tells him it was more of an improvisation. 45 minutes before being captured, Nathan came up with a plan after Eddy's detonator failed. To get caught. As he was out of bullets and Eddy was down to his last clip, he took Eddy's golden gun, and slipped it under the desk, before telling Rika what to do. Pinkerton tells Nathan he had better finish him off, but Rika saves him the trouble, violently executing him before concluding that they got what they wanted and must get out of there. The following morning, the trio stand at a dock discussing a fine job. However, Rika betrays both Nathan and Eddy by taking the amulet for herself, holding the others at gunpoint and repeating Nathan's earlier statement, that she just "beat him to the punch". Nathan tells Rika that he will find her, and she replies that she looks forward to it. As they watch her sail away, Eddy orders Nathan not to say a word. Three days later, Nathan relaxes at a beach bar, telling his friend; Victor "Sully" Sullivan of the recent events. Sully says Nathan should have known better than to have teamed up with Eddy or any of his family, and questions how he now plans to find Sir Francis Drake's coffin without any money. Nathan reveals he does actually have something lined up, though he will be needing Sully's help on it. Pointing to a television featuring a report by Elena Fisher, Nathan says he is meeting her tomorrow, and the best part is that Elena's producers have agreed to fund the whole expedition. Sully laughs that he'll believe it when he sees it... UNCHARTED: DRAKE'S FORTUNE Nathan recalls the events with Eddy and Pinkerton when he and Elena are off finding Sir Francis Drake's coffin. Although Nathan meets Elena shortly after his encounter with Pinkerton, they don't actually set out for the coffin until a few weeks after, as evident in ''Drake's Fortune, ''during the ambush on the boat, Nathan tells Elena that "these guys Pirates have been tailing me for weeks" but "I thought I lost 'em." When Elena asks what Nathan had done to anger them, he evades the question by simply saying "It's kind of a long story". Category:Uncharted Games